Betrayed feelings
by vzlaDavid
Summary: Ladybug coldly rejects Chat Noir, and Adrien suddenly becomes akumatized, but Marinette doesn't know why would he. However, Ladybug, instead of wondering, decides to save Adrien from himself, and discovers something interesting in the process... (Rated T to be safe) (Slight OoC) (Slight Adrienette) (One-shot)


**WARNING: LOTSA GRAMMAR ERROR I NOTICED LIKE A MONTH AFTER PUBLISHING THIS THAT I'M TOO LAZY TO FIX LOL.**

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said, as usual, after defeating an akuma.

*BEEP BEEP* those were Ladybug's earrings, warning her of her time limit "I have to go, Chaton." She said as she walked away from Chat Noir.

"Until next time, Milady." Chat Noir said while waving goodbye. Then he grabbed from his pockets a note he was intending to give Ladybug but didn't have the chance. He looked between the departing Ladybug, and the note. Now or never, he thought. "Hey Ladybug!"

Ladybug turned around to look at him. "What's up, Chat?"

"Ah, eh…" suddenly, he wasn't as confident and determined now that she was looking at him. He started scratching the back of his neck as he searched for words. "… Have I… told you how much I love you, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug let out an irritated sigh. "Not now, Chat."

"No, I'm serious!" He then gave Ladybug the note. "Here, have this."

Without even looking at the note, Ladybug spoke "I have a question for you, Chat." She said in a very serious voice.

"Yes, Milady?" He said with a sheepish grin.

"Do you love the girl, or do you love the mask?" She said coldly.

Chat Noir had a shocked expression in his face upon hearing this. "Of course that I fell in love with the girl!" He said a little too loud.

Ladybug let out a sad sigh this time. "Then tell me what do you like the most about me." She said reluctantly, as if she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well... your determination... and how brave you are... and kind and-"

"I see." Ladybug cut him out and gave him back the note. She then proceeded to leave again, but before doing so, she looked back at Chat Noir "You fell in love with a mask..." She said with a disappointed look on her face, then left with her yoyo.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! LADYBUG, WAIT!" he called out to her, but he was ignored. Frustrated, he curled both hands in fists, damaging the note, as he was still holding it. He just stared at emptiness, his emotions being a bizarre combination of sadness and anger. Then suddenly, he dropped on the floor crying. Sadness was winning this one. He cried like that for a minute or so, until a voice stopped him.

" _How pitiful. The love of your life doesn't love you back. A classic tale, and a classic tragedy._ "

"... I don't need your false pity, Hawk Moth." Chat Noir replied to the voice inside his head.

" _And I'm not here to give you any false pity, Chat Noir. I'm here to give you an opportunity. If you would take it..._ "

"And you want the miraculous, right?"

" _Your ring? The earrings? Either way I won't pressure you. That's definitely up to you... if you want to thank me when you are done._ "

He contemplated at the idea for a moment. Hawk Moth said he won't pressure him on taking any miraculous. Then he put a grin on his face. "Tell me about my opportunity, please."

" _All of your life, you've been living under a mask_." Chat Noir nodded. " _And you only feel free when you wear your mask_." He nodded more eagerly this time. " _How ironic. I'm giving you the chance to make everyone else wear a mask. To let them know the injustice you've lived all your life... this also includes Ladybug, of course.. the person that betrayed your feelings. So, what do you say, Masquerade?_ "

"I say that's a great opportunity, Hawk Moth." He stood up. "Claws in."

Then, starting from the note he was holding and going through his whole body, were dark purple burbles "Kid, this is stupid, you're overreacting." Said a desperate voice. First his face. He was now wearing a bronze mask that was identical to a Comedy-Tragedy mask, but its expression changed depening on how Masquerade felt. "You're just letting yourself be fooled!" Tried to reason the desperate voice. Then his torso. He was wearing a purple tuxedo over a black dress shirt, the bow tie being the shape of a butterfly, and of a pink color. In his hands were pink latex gloves, and in his shoes were a pair of purple court shoes. "Kid, please think about what you are doing..." Persisted the voice, even though it was aware everything it said went to eaf ears.

Then Masquerade turned to look at the source of the annoying voice. "SILENCE, PLAGG!" He snapped at the voice. Then he looked at the akumatized note, and he put it in one pocket of his suit.

"But kid, you're not thinking straight!" Said Plagg, the source of the voice.

He pointed an accusing finger to the Kwami "I said silence. I'm your master. You must obey me, not object me. Understand?"

Plagg sighed in defeat "Yes, Adrien, I understand."

"My name's not Adrien, I'm to be called Masquerade!" Demanded the boy. The Kwami said nothing in return, and zoomed into one of the boy's pockets. "Hm. I hope you understand."

He then started walking around the streets, until he bumped on a man "Hey you, watch where you're going, purple boy!" Said the man.

Masquerade's eyes then turned a bright yellow.

Masquerade's eyes met the man's eyes.

Then the man went wide-eyed, shook his head and said: "Uh, I mean, sorry, I should've been the one watching my step, sir." The man then walked away.

Masquerade, seeing the succes of his powers, smiled, and then he decided on his next location: the Agreste mansion.

* * *

After a short walk, Masquerade found himself in front of the gates to the familiar Mansion, and grinned as he thought of his plans. "Let's see how you like living your life under a mask..."

"Claws out!" In a flash of purple, he turned into a Chat Noir dressed with the usual leather cat suit but instead of black, everything was purple on the suit, and his face was still covered by the bronze Comedy-Tragedy Mask.

He then summoned his power "Cataclysm!" He called out, and suddenly an orb of dark energy was on his right hand. He slid said hands through the gate bars, and the bars then rot and broke, giving him entrance to the Agreste Mansion.

He then proceeded to walk to the front doors, and pushed them open, welcoming himself to the Mansion. Just as he entered the lobby, he heard a familiar voice. "Excuse me..." He turned to look at where the voice was, and he saw a woman he recognized, his father's secretary, Nathalie. He walked towards Nathalie, intimidating the woman and making her step back in fear.

"Where's Gabriel Agreste!?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry sir... but Monsieur Agreste... not available right now..." Nathalie said with a tone of fear in her voice.

"Liar." He growled at Nathalie.

Chat Noir's eyes then turned a bright yellow.

Chat Noir's eyes met Nathalie's eyes.

Then Nathalie went wide-eyed, shook her head, and said in a casual tone: "Gabriel is nowhere to be found. I don't know where he is." Nathalie then walked towards her office.

Chat Noir humph'd, then walked towards his room. Upon reaching his room, dropped his transformation. "Claws in." He said, and suddenly he was back to being Masquerade, and Plagg was in front of him, shaking his head with a disappointed look on his face, and arms crossed.

"Kid, us Kwamis aren't meant to-"

"Silence." He interrupted the Kwami "Go eat your camembert." The Kwami sighed but said nothing and went to replenish his energy. Masquerade then walked over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. After taking a look at himself, he felt aware of how obvious is the fact he wis akumatized, so he decided to wear his usual clothes instead of the formalwear he wore while akumatized, he couldn't do anything about the mask, however, since it seemed attached to his head. He then took the akumatized note from one of the pockets of the formalwear and put it into one of his pockets.

When he exited the bathroom, he found the bedroom as he expected it to be, a black Kwami shyly eating camembert, everything being empty and cold, filled with expensive stuff bought just to trap him in there. A lifeless bedroom. He let the Kwami eat in peace (if you asked him, he'd just say he was ignoring him) and went over his desk. When he turned on the monitors, three Ladybugs looking at him greeted him as desktop wallpapers, and he let out an angry growl at the sight, and walked away from the Ladybugs mocking him.

He then checked his phone, since he wanted to talk with somebody, but he barely had any contats. Chloè? No, he didn't like being around her at all. Alya? How did he have her phone if he barely knew her? Nino? Something told him it'd be a bad idea. Marinette? She barely could talk to him, how did he even have her number? But... she always was sweet and understanding. Whenever someone felt down for any reason she always tried to help and encourage them, she was so selfless. And cute, too. Thinking about this made Masquerade smile. Maybe he could pay her a visit...

He looked around the room, searching for Plagg, but couldn't find him. "Plagg, come here!" He could hear a sigh, but Plagg did as he was told and appeared beside Masquerade. "Claws out."

* * *

There was Chat Noir, standing in a rooftop near the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, wondering on how he should approach her, then he looked at himself. _I'd probably scare her looking like this._ He landed in front of the bakery and made sure to not be seen to drop his transformation. "Claws in." And in a purple flash of light, where Chat Noir was standing was now standing a Masquerade disguised as Adrien, although there was still the mask that he couldn't get off of him.

Then he entered the bakery and looked around the bakery, until a large man with a big moustache and an asian woman considerably smaller than him, stepped closer to him "Excuse me, young man, what are you looking for?" asked the large man.

"Oh, I'm looking for Marinette, is she home?" Masquerade said in a scarily cheery and eager tone, and both adults shared a concerned look between them.

"Sorry dear, but she doesn't attend visits of... strangers..." The asian woman hesitantly said, and Masquerade got angry upon hearing this.

Masquerade's eyes then turned a bright yellow.

Masquerade's eyes met Tom's and Sabine's eyes.

Then they both went wide-eyed, then shook their head, and looked angrily at each other. "And who told you that!?" yelled Tom at Sabine.

"Oh, so now you get mad at me for trying to protect our daughter!? So you don't care about her? Is that so!?" yelled back Sabine.

"And who told you that I don't care about her!? I'm just saying that you should just stop jumping to conclusions like you always do!"

Stepping away from the discussion with a happy hum, he continued looking around the bakery, until he noticed Marinette entering the bakery from the backdoor with a concerned look on her face. "Maman? Papa?" She said with a worried tone on her voice.

He proceeded to walk towards Marinette. "Marinette! I'm so happy to see you!" He told her.

"Ah! A-Adrien!" He cringed a bit at the name, and almost snapped at her to call her Masquerade, but he held back the urge. "Too it's to see you nice! Nice too see is to it's you" Then she shook her head "It's nice to see you too!" she said too loud and got flustered, and Masquerade lightly chuckled "Ah eh, I mean..." She looked towards her parents to avoid embarrasing herself even more. "W-what's going on between them?"

He then tried to look for an excuse quickly. "Ah... they... were like that when I arrived... yeah!" he scratched his neck and Marinette frowned and looked at him. "Anyways I came here because I wanted to... hang out with you!" then he grinned.

She happily squeaked "H-h-hang out with you! Me! You!" _This is it! He likes me! We'll hang out... and then we'll get married and we'll have kids and then we'll grow old together! AAAH I CAN'T WAIIIIIIT! HIHIHIHIHIHI._

She actually took the courage to look at him in the face and say that yes, she definitely wanted to hang out with him, and she noticed the odd mask he was wearing. "What's up with that mask, Adrien?" She said in a wary tone and Adrien looked with a surprised face at her. ""AND IT MOVES!? W-WHO ARE YOU?"

 _Crap, its expression changes with how I feel. I forgot._ Not wanting to have to 'mask-erade' her, he tried to come up with an excuse "Uh, this is actually just make-up from a photo-shoot! I just forgot to wash it off because I came here in a hurry wanting to hang out with you!" He smiled sheepishly at her while scratching his neck, and Marinette eyed him warily again.

"Hum... sure... let's hang out..." Maybe she could find out what was up with him...

He instantly beamed at her "Great! Let's get going the, Marinette!" They were about to get out of the bakery until...

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Where do you think you're going with a stranger!?" yelled Sabine at her.

"Oh, maman, this is just Adrien, it's fine." Marinette tried to reassure her.

"See? I told you, you're always jumping to conclussions! It's just one of Marinette's friends!" yelled Tom.

"Let's get out." Marinette murmured to Masquerade, and then they sneaked out of the bakery, away from the discussion her parents were having.

"Let's walk! I know a very nice park! It's not too far from here." Said Masquerade.

"Oh, sure." Then realizing she'd be expected to stutter, continued saying "Su-su-sure Adrien, le-let's! I mean let's go! To the park! Yay." She hoped that sounded natural. Apparently it did sound natural, because Masquerade just happily hummed in response.

* * *

Through the whole walk, Marinette kept eyeing Masquerade cautiously while she thought he wouldn't notice, looking for anything odd, see any signs of akumatizations, or better yet, the akumatized object itself, if any. Then, they suddenly bumped into two persons, one each.

"Hey, watch where you're go- OH ADRIKINS! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! WHAT A COINCIDENCE TO FIND YOU HERE!" It was Chloè's voice. She was hugging Masquerade. He bumped into Chloè, and she bumped into Sabrina. Chloè was probably shopping, and poor Sabrina had to carry all the bags. She muttered her apologies to Sabrina.

"Uh, hi Chloè." Masquerade said awkwardly.

Chloè then eyed Marinette and frowned and broke the hug "ADRIKINS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THING BY YOUR SIDE!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Marinette, and Marinette just rolled her eyes. "You should be hanging out with me! Not this Maritrash! She's so not worthy of you!" Chloè said in a scolding tone to Masquerade.

"You know what, Chloè? You could be a little nicer..." Said Masquerade in a low yet threatening voice.

Masquerade's eyes then turned a bright yellow.

Masquerade's eyes met with Chloè's eyes.

Chloè went wide-eyed, then shook her head. She then looked to Sabrina, and smiled. "You know Sabrina, we've only been buying dresses for me, and I think that's a little unfair and selfish. What do you say we find some nice dresses for you?" She said in a very excited tone.

"Uh, I, what?" was all Sabrina could say before she was dragged away by Chloè, probably to some fancy and very expensive store.

Marinette at that moment had all, or most, of her suspicions answered at this moment, and was looking at Masquerade with a very deep frown. "Wha-"

"Well that was quite the meeting." He said, gaze set in front of him. He then looked at Marinette, who dropped her frown almost instantly at this. She hoped he didn't notice. "It seems that Chloè is finally changing for good, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, she had quite the... change."

"Well, what do you say we continue going? We're almost there." Marinette just nodded and Masquerade turned his gaze in front of him again, and Marinette was looking at him with a deep frown all the time.

* * *

When they reached the park, it was pretty empty, and they sat in a bench without saying anything, Marinette still eyeing him. Masquerade was the one to break the silence. "It's a nice evening, huh?"

"Yeah... yeah, it is." She said. She then sighed, thinking hard about what to say. "Adrien... do you... want to talk about something?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her.

"Er... you're... you've been pretty odd recently... so maybe you want to talk about something bothering you?"

He then took the note out of his pocket and let out a sad sigh.

 _God, she's so sweet..._

 _That must be the akumatized object!_

He then shook his head and put the note back on his pocket. "No... it's nothing... it-it'd pretty hard to understand."

"Adrien..."

"Don't worry Marinette, I'll be fine." He started looking at the blue sky.

She started looking around while trying to get out of the bench. "Ah, uh, I need to... need to go... go to the bathroom yeah! I forgot I need to go to the bathroom!" Then she ran towards a random direction, aware of the odd look she was getting from Masquerade.

Then, she hid in a nearby alley, and crouched behind a dumpster, and opened her purse, a red zip floating out of it. "Tikki, there's definitely something wrong with Adrien, but I don't know why. He's definitely akumatized though."

"I know Marinette. I can sense it, Hawk Moth's magic!" said Tikki.

"Ugh, I wonder how he got akumatized... do you think this could get dangerous?"

"Well, things can definitely get out of control if Ladybug doesn't act very soon."

"I know Tikki." Marinette got up. "Transform me! Spots on!"

* * *

From a rooftop, Ladybug was looking at the boy sitting in a bench, probably wondering where Marinette actually drifted off to. She sighed and looked at her yoyo. "I guess this can be my chance... maybe this one will be easy." Then she threw her yoyo up in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" she summoned the magic, and then, red light suddenly formed into a red abd black-spotted object that dropped into her hands. She looked at it, then at the boy that was getting desperate. "Tikki, do you seriously think this will work?" She said fully aware she couldn't get a response. She then sighed. "I guess I can give it a try." She then dropped into the park, behind the akumatized boy.

"Uh... hello..." she said while cautiously approaching the bench the boy was sitting on.

The boy suddenly jerked his head to look back "MARI- oh, it's you..." he continued to look at the sky. "Please go away."

She continued to approach the boy. "Um, why are you mad at me?" _Why was Adrien mad at Ladybug!?_

"Tsk. Why should you care?" He spat to Ladybug, still not looking at her.

She approached the boy close enough to put a hand over his shoulder "Mind talking about it?"

"No."

"Please, look at me in the eyes. We can talk about this, can't we?"

The boy hummed. "Look at you in the eyes, eh? Is that what you want? Then so be it."

Masquerade's eyes then turned a bright yellow.

Masquerade's eyes met... his own eyes!?

He went wide-eyed, then shook his head. After a moment of slowly shaking his head, he finally spoke. "Ha! Did you seriously think that'd work against-" He stopped when he saw Ladybug with the akumatized note in her hand, waving it in front of her with a smugh look on her face. "Don't you dare!" He hissed, knowing what will happen next.

She sighed. "This is for your own good, Adrien." She proceeded to rip the note in half, and Masquerade groaned while flinching back, dropping out of the bench and into the ground.

Ladybug then opened up the yoyo, revealing a white light inside. "No more evil for you, little Akuma." She proceeded to twirl it around, then caught the akuma inside of it and pulled the yo-yo to her. "Gotcha!" She touched the yoyo, and the akuma was free, now a pure white instead of a dark purple. She waved at it while saying "Bye-bye little butterfly!"

Then she threw the red and black-spotted mirror into the air and shouted "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Then a swarm of ladybugs started flying towards the sky and around all of Paris, seeking to fix any damage Masquerade dealt in the city.

* * *

The first stop of the swarm of ladybugs was the Agreste Mansion, where they surrounded a broken gate, leaving behind a fixed one, then went inside and swarmed Gabriel Agreste's secretary, Nathalie, in her office, then she looked around, and got surprised when she looked at her monitor. "W-WHY AM I PLAYING DURING WORK?"

Then they went into Adrien Agreste's bedroom, then to his bathroom, and surrounded a formal suit dropped into the ground of the bathroom, making it disappear.

* * *

Their next stop was the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and surrounded the arguing couple inside of it, who now looked at each other with shock in their face. "Why were we arguing!?" They said at the same time. "I'm so sorry!" In unison yet again, then they laughed and hugged each other. "I'm so sorry!" They said in unison yet again.

* * *

Then they stopped and swarmed a blonde happily talking with a confused red-haired girl, who looked with confussion at the red-haired. "Wh-what happened?" She said.

"Uh, oh, Chloè, w-we met Adrien, b-but he had amask, and his eyes turned yellow... y-you looked at them and then... you wanted to buy me a dress a-and" Sabrina hesitated and showed her a bag full of dresses. "Y-you overdid yourself a little..." After a moment of being stared with confussion, Sabrina spoke "A-ah, b-but it's fine if you want them back, Chloè."

Then the blonde smiled at her and said "Oh, it's fine, you can have them." She reassured the red-haired girl.

"O-oh, really, Chloè? That'd be so sweet of you!"

* * *

In a dark room, a tall, mysterious figure was angrily staring at a windows that gave sight to all of Paris.

"NO! I was so close to having control over both Chat Noir AND Ladybug! This can't be happening!"

Then, the windows that gave him sight to all of Paris, was starting to close, and the figure finished speaking.

"This play still isn't over, Ladyubg. One day I will don the mask of victory, while my akumas force you to wear the mask of defeat! One day I will get my revenge. That's a promise, Ladybug!"

* * *

Their last stop was, finally, a park, where they surrounded a boy dropped on the ground, making his mask disappear and then a tore note that was held by the girl who casted them.

Ladybug took a look at the note, curious at what it was. When she read it, she gasped.

Milady, it's been so long since we first met each other, and I still love you. You always say that you're not you when you're Ladybug, so I want to meet the girl behind the mask, if you'd give me that chance. After so much time loving Ladybug, I know I will love the girl behind the mask.

Then realization dawned into her. "Ch-Chat..." She murmured to herself and then looked at the boy dropped in the ground that was rubbing his forehead. She approached the blonde and put a hand over one of his shoulder.

"Ladybug?" The boy said, confused. "W-what happened?" Ladybug started to sob, then hugged him tightly. He awkwardly and hesitantly returned the hug, and after a while, it felt more natural to him. "Ladybug, was I..."

"I'm so sorry, mon minou..." She cut him off. "I-I shouldn't have been so harsh on you."

"W-what? What did I do?" He asked in a worried tone, ignoring the nickname.

She got away from the hug, and then gave him Chat's- his note. Then the boy went wide-eyed "Y-you know!?" She nodded. "Ladybug, what happened?"

"It's done now, silly cat." She reassured his partner. "I fixed everything, don't worry now..." after a while of silence, Adrien opened his mouth, but Ladybug spoke first. "I'm sorry... I didn't know that you loved me so much to... to the point of getting akumatized... I'm... kind of relieved..."

"Ladybug..."

"You deserve a chance."

"What?" The boy asked confused.

"I said that, you deserve a chance, silly cat."

The boy suddenly beamed a thousand-sun smile at her, making her heart skip a beat "S-so that means that..." Ladybug just nodded.

"Spots off."

* * *

 **Aaaand the end! I had the idea that if Adrien ever got akumatized, it'd be something like this; an akuma that made people act differently to how they normally are, this "wearing a mask", get it? Hahahaha, I liked the idea and loved writing this fic. It took me a whole day though~~~**

 **I hope that you liked it, and I hope that you liked both cliffhangers I left in there. One cliffhanger with Adrien and Marinette, and one cliffhanger with Chloè and Sabrina. What Chloè says to Sabrina is really up to you, and I intend to leave this at one-shot obviously. So neither of the cliffhangers will be answered!**

 **Anyways, The End! :D**


End file.
